


一隻鬼魂的人間Afterlife

by Mionemrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, afterlife on earth, alternative universe, ghost - Freeform, inspired by a dream, the great blue yonder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionemrys/pseuds/Mionemrys
Summary: Let's just say...after 10-ish years of romanticising, fantasising and entertaining the notion of death, I have now finally turned myself into a (fictional) ghost at the summer of age 22.





	1. Chapter 1

大家好，我是一隻鬼。你或許在奇奇怪怪的地方見過我，也或許沒有。

我今年22歲，好似是死於一場醫療事故。具體的細節我已經記不清了，只記得在我被一種神秘力量關掉了很久之後，突然又一次地被接通了。被接通的那個瞬間，我發現自己漂浮在半空中，還穿著病號服，看著躺在病床上毫無血色的自己，心電圖變成了一條直線。我看著自己的臉上被蓋上白布，看著家人撲向我的屍體大聲痛哭；我參與了自己的葬禮，看著認識的、不認識的親戚對著我花圈中間的photoshop精修照片刻奇地悲傷著，沒什麼意思。

我看著我的家人來到我生前的公寓收檢遺物——由於我的發病過於突然，我床上的被子團成一團，衣服扔得亂七八糟，桌上還堆著一疊沒洗的碗（令人驚訝地，他們竟然沒有責怪我房間不夠整齊）。雖然平日裡經常被說“沒有用的東西不要瞎買”，但當我死掉之後，我每一絲存在過的痕跡都被好好地珍惜了起來。我的貓頭鷹小茶杯、長得差不多的六條牛仔褲和t恤、項鍊、戒指，都變得更有意義了。

生前精心挑選的物件被人珍愛，我很欣慰。

在他們到達我公寓之前，我成功地帶走了那本巨大的scrapbook日記本，從箱子裡抓了幾件衣服，並備份好了手機和電腦上的數據（當然，刪掉了所有日記），把硬盤帶在了身上。直接把手機電腦帶走固然會容易很多，但肯定會被細心的家長發現。所以我只好把手機電腦留了下來，就算是給他們留個念想。反正，等我弄到新的手機電腦，把硬盤一插就能恢復原狀了。

說來我其實可以在他們到來之前把碗也洗了、假裝生活條理的。但我尋思著人都死了，還要洗碗是不是有點慘，遂作罷。

我不知道自己為什麼沒能去到鬼魂該去的地方，也不知道為什麼自己明明已經沒有實體的身上還能背得了包、掛得住衣服、拿得起物件，並且物件會在我拿起的時候自動隱形。我以為我滯留人間的afterlife會像《天藍色彼岸》裡描寫的一樣，死後會看到很多其他鬼魂在人間漂浮，在活人看不見的次元體會著生前沒法經歷的一切，但我沒有。我沒有見到任何其他的鬼魂。我在熙熙攘攘的購物中心和火車站閒逛的時候，跟我擦肩而過的都是活生生的、溫軟的人類。他們跟自己的朋友笑鬧著，品嚐著那種叫做「生活」的東西，而我擠在他們中間，發自內心地害怕自己被看到。

不過，做鬼以來也的確自由了不少——這下我再也不用為上映的新電影付錢，只要在開場之前溜進影廳，找最中間的座位坐下就行；我可以免費乘坐火車飛機，不需要存款和簽證就可以環球旅行；我可以入住最豪華的酒店，溜進最高檔的成衣店打扮自己，只要在人類到來之前毀屍滅跡捲鋪蓋跑路就行。

我再也不怕走夜路的時候被人騷擾，可以凌晨三點的時候在街上漫無目的地遊蕩，看著從路邊小酒吧裡醉醺醺的男孩女孩們魚貫而出，二十來歲纖細的身體在路燈底下閃閃發光。我過馬路也再也不用看燈，也不用再擔心任何的危險操作會讓我英年早逝——畢竟我已經死了，還有什麼可失去的呢？

我甚至可以站上碎片大廈跳芭蕾舞，爬上教堂的尖頂俯視人間，像個真正的天使一樣。

我也不知道這是什麼原理，我只覺得這可真不科學。為什麼獲得自由需要先死一次？為什麼我連做鬼都是孤魂野鬼？

總之，我22歲英年早逝的人生，真正地開始了。


	2. Chapter 2

說起來，我是在自己的葬禮上得知自己的死亡經過的。我記得那一週事情特別多，所以，我兩天只睡了三四個小時，也沒有認真吃飯，晚上八九點已經累得頭昏腦脹。看著文檔上遠遠不夠的字數，我決定再放棄一晚的睡眠，把這篇東西寫完立刻就補覺，沒成想我坐在床上打了一會兒字，就被突然關掉了。

宿舍的清潔工阿姨早上發現我的時候，我屋裡的燈開著，電腦倒在一邊。我人在床上，四肢癱軟，皮膚已經變成了白骨色。因為是一個人住，所以送到醫院的時候太遲，就沒能搶救過來。

啊，原來我的死因也並不是醫療事故，而只是因為吃了過量的方便麵、喝了太多咖啡、熬了太久的夜而英年猝死了。

如果有什麼人把我的經歷寫成小說，這個可真是個俗套的設定。

我以為我會在財務自由之後去阿姆斯特丹度過餘生，嗑著致幻魔菇進行幻想文學寫作，並在寫完整本小說之後看著雞尾酒顏色的日出永遠地閉上眼睛；我以為我會先得一個什麼不治之症，然後在明亮的花園裏往血管裡打一管氯化鉀，感受生命像一根缺氧的蠟燭一樣漸漸熄滅；再不濟，我也會像個搖滾巨星一樣在27歲的那天憤而結束生命，穿著最漂亮的裙子從懸崖上一躍而下，把年輕的身體摔成妖冶的碎片，再被奔湧的海浪沖向遠方。

但我沒有。  
我甚至沒能活到27歲。

為了所有其他沒能實現的浪漫死法，我心疼地拍了拍自己。太可惜了，我想，死得不行。

但是，既然我像個bug一樣沒死徹底，就要抓住這個機會，把生前實在是不怎麼精彩的生活給補回來。作為一個二十一世紀的新新鬼魂，我繼續縱情生活的第一步當然是要連上互聯網，而要連上互聯網，當然是要先搞到手機和電腦。

而我，一個向來遵紀守法的乖巧小姑娘，即將開始我22年以來的第一場盜竊。

自從做鬼以來，我一直在兢兢業業地試探我的物理底線，以方便我在人間保持高質量的生活。經過了一些嘗試，我發現做鬼其實也並沒有很方便——我的身體基本是一團氣體，它可以漂浮在空中，可以穿過固體的牆面也可以掛得住包和衣服，只要我拿起任何東西，它們就會像我一樣隱形。然而，雖然我的身體可以穿牆，但我的衣服和包不行——只要我在穿牆的時候穿著衣服，你就會看到一套不知道從哪來的衣服從半空中掉落，而我即刻變成一個裸奔的鬼。

——雖然我裸露的身體你並不能看到，但我如果想避免突然被扒的尷尬事件，就必須從門裏進出，除非我裸身出門，或者自己開門的時候周圍沒人，否則豈不是見鬼了？

既然我不打算裸身出門，那麼為了能夠拿到手機和電腦，我就只能在明天早上商場開始營業的時候混進去，然後溜進庫房，抱起贓物就跑。現在的問題就是，我該做點什麼來撐到明天呢？

鬼不需要睡覺，理論上來講也不需要找地方過夜；鬼感受不到冷或疲憊，也感受不到身上衣服和行李的重量，鬼不再需要life maintenance，鬼的時間充足泛濫。這樣的境遇讓我想起《阿飛正傳》裏那句被引得爛大街的台詞：“世界上有一種鳥是沒有腳的，它只可以一直地飛呀飛，飛得累了便在風中睡覺”。我想後半句或許也是適用於我的，“這種鳥一輩子只可以下地一次，就是它死（透）的時候”。

在漫無邊際的黑夜裡，我背著從公寓裡順出來的行李飄盪在大街上，漫天的繁星難得地明亮燦爛，市中心的教堂就在不遠的前方。

於是，我飄上了教堂的屋頂，像個漂泊已久的旅人一樣放下了所有行李，並在屋頂上躺了下來。


End file.
